


game time

by shinesupernova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesupernova/pseuds/shinesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hungry at the game and finds an attractive cheerleader</p>
            </blockquote>





	game time

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my proudest work. Its very cliche and i hate cliche.  
> For the FFA drabble club application   
> The prompt was 'game' so i tried my best
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

"How come you never play football Dean?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother.  
At that moment all of the home team students and parents cheered, including Dean.

"Well Sammy, its because I'm just too good. They might think I'm a pro" The elder brother joked, pushing Sam in the shoulder.

"Obviously. That's the reason" Sam knew it was stupid to ask, they never stayed anywhere long enough to make a lasting impression, let alone make the football team. 

Sam tried to enjoy the game, though it wasn't the same when he knew none of the team, but Dean seemed to be having a good time.. he thought maybe he could find a decent food stall..

"I'm just going to get us some food" Sam said, standing up and shuffling through the seated crowd.  
"Oh don't forget the pie!" Dean called out  
Sam put his thumb up in recognition 

Before he spotted the food stall, Sam spotted the cheerleader squad, and in his moment of weakness where he found himself staring at all of the cute butts he accidentally made eye contact with one of the boys.

The male cheerleader had longer hair than the rest of the crew cut squad members and was by all means not unattractive. The dude winked. Sam immediately went red. Oh dear. 

He awkwardly waved and then walked away as quickly as possible. After several minutes of the torturous food finding mission Sam was in line to get burritos.

He looked around and recognised nobody, except your average cliques he did not associate with as The nerds didn't usually come to game day.

"Heya Hot Stuff" a low senual voice said, right behind sam, making him jump  
"who are you?" Sam said, immediately defensive, before noticing it the the cheerleader who winked at him.

"You can call me Gabriel" the short teen said, winking again.  
Sam had to give it to him, Gabriel was very attractive. But lord if Dean ever found out Sam was anything more than straight he would flip. 

"Sam" Sam said, offering his hand in welcome. Gabriel shook it, but help on longer than necessary.  
"Before you say anything else, i am not gay" Sam said, cutting off Gabriel's next sentence.

Gabriel smirked "i got that honey, but you will be after a minute with me"  
Sam's mouth dropped open  
"do you- you want a bet?"  
"You bet i do, tall stuff" the guy winked, and Sam noticed he did an awful lot of winking.

"Lets got then" Sam said, he was not going to let this kid away. Screw Dean, he could screw whoever he wanted.  
Gabriel looked surprised  
"I thought you weren't gay?"  
"I'm not, ever heard of bi?" Sam laughed 

"Whatever Sam, i know i good place under the seats. Perfect for talking"  
"Lets go talk then" Sam said, dragging Gabriel away from the food stall  
"By talking i mean making out" Gabe pointed out  
"I got that"


End file.
